The Darkness
by TorchwoodGirl4eva
Summary: Theres something coming in the Darkness and its coming for Jack


**The Darkness of the storm.**

**The Oncoming storm – chapter one**

The was a storm brewing Jack could feel it in the air as the Dark black clouds rolled over Cardiff. They were out on a weevil hunt and they hadn't had a sighting all night. He was just about to give up when he saw a dark figure moving from the corner of his eye. Gwen you go left I will go right, this may be our weevil. Gwen rushed to her left and ignored the rain which was now heavily falling down on them, Jack looked around they had lost it again. Owen and Tosh would be waiting Back at the SUV and Ianto would be back at the Hub making them a good old cup of coffee. That was his Team his set of friends, one to many times had he endangered their lives, with all this alien chasing he had them doing. Each member of the team had a dark past…a secret they were hiding when they came here or one that grew from them starting. Some of them had more than one. Jack stopped think all this stuff and got back into the SUV driving him and his team back to the Coffee and warmth in the Hub.

Back in the Hub Ianto was wandering around making the Coffee, he didn't like being their alone since this Lisa incident, He didn't like being alone at all, since that say he couldn't cope with being alone, and felt betrayed when Jack had gone off with The doctor, only to come back months later like nothing had happened like he had never left, like he should still care. Ianto was hurt, stayed awake overnight, crying for Jack, longing for him to come back…and now he was he couldn't even say how he felt. He had heard Tosh speak of how sweet "this" Jack and the "real" Jack had looked when they danced and when they kissed. To Ianto this was like a stab in the heart. He loved Jack and he went and did this. But he ignored all this as Jack walked back into the Hub handing him a cup off coffee as he had became used to, anytime someone walked in he gave them coffee, soon Tosh, Gwen and Owen followed behind and he gave them coffee, each without a word of thank. Ianto walked off back to the tourist information centre and looked outside. The oncoming storm was coming it was so close, but yet so far from ending all the pain and anger.

Looking around the Hub Jack noticed the sub-dewed atmosphere of his team, Right you lot were off for drinks, maybe have a bit of fun you know, Come on, your not just my Team but my collages, my amigos, my friends. Come on you grumpy lot. That includes you as well Ianto. Everyone out now. Oh for goodness sake we will give it a rest already shouted Owen from his workstation, no need to ask me / tell me twice. We are going for drinks, means going to get drunk, witch in turn means pulling Birds. Both Tosh and Gwen gave Owen the evils at this comment but Jack just chuckled and said cockily " what ever takes your fancy Owen, I don't think I will be pulling a bird mind you…more like a guy – he winked at Ianto as he said this, Ianto could feel his cheeks burning up. Ianto spoke I will drive you lot there…meet you at the SUV.

Ianto Drove the SUV down the busy city streets of Cardiff the rain hitting the windscreen of the SUV harshly, outside the safety of the SUV the storm was growing stronger, forcing its Darkness down on Cardiff, covering it. They didn't reach the Pub; the weevil had been spotted at the Docks and the changed their Direction heading off to see if this time they would be lucky in catching it. Jack could sense the atmosphere Cardiff had changed could sense that the was a new being in Cardiff a non-human in this place. Not unusual when the rift was acting so violent after being opened up by his team. This was their fault. This Storm was their fault. The 21st century being when it all changes was their fault. Yes it was their fault that the 21st century was when it all changes.

The Problems with the Rift – chapter 2 

They didn't understand the mess they had caused opening the Rift, he had been out their saw what had happened to the world, see that life became more painful than death as, well you were randomly selected to take place in tv shows where you would get killed, Taken away…that was way in the future, but in his century where he really came from, you never really knew who you where, when you were young you parents gave you a name, but soon the army came round and you were just a number to everyone, you watch your best friend get killed because they are weak and you are strong , they don't take you , they leave you with the painful memories of Childhood. Then came the Time agent, he didn't remember a lot about these as they stole two years of his life, his memories something he longed to get back…. He left them after he found out the stole his memories, he travelled in time to the 1940's met the Doctor got killed fell to earth and now was here chasing God dam weevils for a living like had done for almost a 100 years never able to die and take the pain away, yet never really living without an answer in life, Now he had got that answer that's why he came back. Came back for them, came to protect them. Make sure that it changed for the best not the worst.

Weevil on your right sir" Called Ianto down the bluetooth device, Ianto was in the car watching the heat spots around and he could see Jack was close to the weevil, Ianto used the same old weevil spray and handcuffs to capture it and he bungled it into the SUV much to the dismay of the team. Owen looked at Tosh, who looked at Gwen, who looked back at Owen, none of them wanting to say anything about being stuck in the back of the SUV with a weevil. Jack jumped back into the SUV and soon they were speeding down the bust streets of Cardiff, racing back towards the hub,

To lock up the weevil, to drink coffee to do the Jobs, not have fun. Nothing would be the same again now the storm was approaching. Jack could sense it moving in the Darkness it was coming and he didn't like it.

The Darkness will always try and take you over. He knew that, he had seen it happen to many members of the team, First of all a member many, many years ago when he had just started here, and not to long ago it had taken Suzie, then the rest of the team. Each member of his team had betrayed him and yet he had forgiven him or her. Forgiven them in his own way of course. Gwen he had trusted not to give up on him when he was partly dead…she didn't give up and when she did the kiss brought him back to live…. This was he forgiving her, Owen he had forgiven him by a friendly hug and left him in charge while he was away with the doctor. Tosh had been forgiven by a hug as well. Now Ianto...a hug and a kiss had forgiven sweet, sweet Ianto, he didn't care who saw the care he had for Ianto. Jack needed love like Ianto had shown him so now he was determined to make ago of things. But the Darkness was still coming…hanging over them like a cloud…. They were in big trouble and needed saving…. Needed a miracle. It just so happens that Jack would be this miracle little did he know this Yet.

We need a god dam miracle said Owen as he watched the Rain falling down on the cobbled streets in the bay area of Cardiff. We need a miracle we really do. Aliens coming trough the rift …it becoming more actives and what are we doing? Sitting out here in the middle of Cardiff, in the rain waiting for something to Happen, when we know something's happening out their but we don't know what.

Jack looked at him in his way of saying shut the hell up Owen. He knew what he was on about though he could sense the darkness, sense the pain of the world, he wasn't going to let on to the team what he could feel. The Pain, the sorrow, the Darkness of life, the fear of death, That there is nothing after death…he should know, he had died over three times and well now he was just sick of it he wanted to die end the pain but he couldn't, No one else was like him apart from the Doctor who had changed, he was alone, so very alone even though he was loved by Ianto, he was still oh so alone and in pain.

Ianto could sense jack was feeling uneasy. The storms always made Jack uneasy, but this one, made Jack the worst he had ever been. No one else saw past jacks tough only Toshiko had saw something of the real Jack, the real true Jack who had emotions, who had loved once, the con-man, the liar, the bad person.

No not even that was the real him, he didn't remember the real him, all he could remember was conning people, ever since well he didn't know that but for as long as he had been know as Captain Jack Harkness, he had always been a con-man, he himself wasn't the real Captain Jack, he had met the real one and fell in love with all that he was, an honest man who had worked hard all his life, and was killed in battle the day after the kiss the boys goodbye dance, and he had definitely done that, He had kissed the real jack Harkness the man who's name he had taken. The Kiss was one of the things he would never forget, just like he would never forget Estelle who got killed by the fairies or the Doctor and rose, he would never forget them, but most importantly, he would never forget how everyone in his body hurt when, someone went to hug him, or form any close contact, the only one it didn't hurt with was Ianto

He was always caring, perhaps because he knew the pain Jack was going trough after loosing Lisa, they had became so close almost inseparable…. Now Ianto was immortal just like Jack, and well everything should have been ok…But the darkness was forcing its way into this world forcing its way into the streets of Cardiff, forcing itself into the daylight into the charge of torchwood, into Jacks hands, he wasn't ready, he had always told them to be ready, but now he was the one who wasn't ready. He wasn't ready after all the warnings he had given them, he was the one who wasn't ready.

This was all he was now , some perosn w


End file.
